Forgiving
by LoversLove
Summary: Manny finds out about Emma and Craig's affair. Please Review


Darkness. A lone figure sat in a dark room. She sat in the corner, surrounded by her valuable belongings. Everywhere she looked there was a reminder of her friends, family, and love that she was constantly surrounded by. None of that mattered any more. Absolutely none of that meant anything, because she had just received news, the news that her best friend was caught tangled in her boyfriend's arms.

The lovely warm surroundings seemed to freeze over. Her mouth had been dry while her eyes became wet. Her mind was blank, she wasn't angry, and she hardly felt hurt. She simply felt numb. And she found no way better to express her numbness than sit in the dark corner of her room. Her eyes looked around, trying to find something that would make her feel better. Nothing, absolutely nothing seemed to give her any emotion at all.

She could just imagine what they looked like together. Her best friend and him. Her pressed up against the wall in the janitor's closet, and him with his hands all over her. They probably looked better together then him and herself.

And for the first time since she had remade herself, Manny Santos surrendered herself to Emma Nelson.

Emma paced in Craig's bedroom. This wasn't supposed to happen. Craig and she weren't supposed to be public that was the point of making out in the janitor's closet. But now she was almost positive that Manny knew. Manny was the epicenter of gossip. Craig lay leisurely on his bed, looking at Emma as she paced. Frustrated at his calm demeanor, Emma stopped pacing and glared.

"Why are you so calm, Craig? I helped break the heart of my best friend! With you! I can't believe that we got caught! She's never going to forgive us, and I-"Emma rambled, tears coming to her eyes. She was freaked out, and who could blame her. Craig pushed himself off of his bed and wrapped his arms around her and buried her head in her hair.

"Emma… I know this isn't the way you wanted it to come out, but you and me, we belong together. I mean, ever since that dance at the wedding, we've both known. So maybe, just maybe this is a blessing. I mean if she knows, then we can be public, finally. We can finally, really, be together. Minus all the sneaking around and shit. I hate having to be with her when your there, I hate how I am forced to kiss her when I don't want too. All because we can't let her find out. Em, I love you. And I am not going to be mad at myself for it."

Craig's speech ended and Emma turned around in his arms.

"I… I love you too… but Manny… She's my best friend… And she loves you too…" Tears entered Emma's eyes for the second time, her conscience was telling her to stop it, to walk away from him, but her heart was telling her that she belonged in his arms.

Emma stared up at Craig, and immediately decided to go with her heart. She leaned up and kissed him, and broke away quickly.

"We have to make this right." She stated clearly, leaving no room for discussion. She walked to the door, grabbing her coat jacket on the way. She stopped before grabbing the knob and turned, looking directly at him. "We are going to tell Manny the truth, even if she doesn't know. We have to make this right."

And with that, Emma Nelson and Craig Manning went to confess their sins to the one person who could actually give them piece of mind.

Manny crept into Emma's room, hoping not to wake her friend. She wasn't mad, she didn't want revenge, and she felt like it was _her_ job to apologize. It was her who had been stupid, stupid enough not too step away when Emma had said she loved him in the first place. She sabotaged their relationship. Not the other way around.

She lowered herself down silently, and moved slowly towards the empty bed. Emma wasn't there. Manny sighed in defeat as she sat sadly on the bed. She would just have to wait for her. She looked around the room, and noticed a gleam coming from the desk. She got up quietly and paced towards the object.

As she got closer, she realized it was a guitar pick. Craig. Located directly under it was a sloppy written note. Manny was struck with curiosity and sat, picking up the note and guitar pick.

"Dear Emma,

I love you, and I know you love Manny too. But I cannot bare to be without you. You and me, you know we belong together. I'm sorry to put you in such a place where you would have to betray your best friend, but I can't break up with her. My love for her is different. It is not the love one shares with a lover, rather one share with a family member. I can't hurt her. I would hate myself. But I can't hurt you either. Meet me tonight in the janitor's closet at 8. We can talk then.

Love Craig"

Manny smiled, her heart didn't feel as if it was broken, rather, it felt as if it was full. She knew that Craig loved her, and she knew that Emma loved her. She saw the smudges and tear marks on the sheet. It probably tore Emma apart knowing what she was doing.

"Manny?" the voice was hopeful, small, like a girl who had just found her lost puppy.

Emma sprinted down the stairs and ran to her friend, tackling her to the ground in a hug. She was muttering apologies over and over, tears dampening Manny's straight hair. Craig sat in the back, on the stairs, watching the two girls. Manny rubbed Emma's back and whispered her forgiveness.

When they broke apart, Manny explained. She told them how she read the letter, and knew, she knew that they loved each other. And she knew that they both loved her. Manny smiled and hugged them both, whispering I love you to both.

Suddenly Manny broke apart; a huge smile adorned her face. "Emma! You know that guy in chem.? Do you think I have a shot with him?"

They laughed, for the first time, they laughed without secret and pain hidden between the lines.


End file.
